


Distraction

by MorningWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningWriter/pseuds/MorningWriter
Summary: Fin needs a distraction as the full moon draws near. Luckily Gardner has the answer.





	

“I need a distraction, anything Flowers,” Fin said while bringing his hands up to run through his own hair.   
Gardner, AKA Flowers, tilted his head from where he sat. In his pale hands he held a damp rag. He was washing his hands from the paint he was using. All afternoon the red haired young man was painting. He got inspired and like he explained to Fin many times before, he couldn’t stop until he was finished.   
“When is the next full moon again?” Gardner asked, setting the rag aside before standing up.  
Fin sighed loudly and deeply, staring up at the ceiling, “Two days. I never have enough Wolfsbane for these nights,” he scolded then felt Gardner’s hand on his shoulder.  
“Easy, I’ll make up a schedule or something but right now my right hand is telling me that you are very tense,” he said, giving his shoulder a squeeze.  
When it was nearest the full moons, Fin would get more tense and grouchier than usual. Gardner became the total opposite. Usually the ginger man was a complete arse. However, when he saw how tender Fin was during that week he brought out his softer, compassionate side.   
“A schedule won’t help me now!” Fin suddenly snapped, jerking his shoulder away from him.  
Curling his fingers into a fist, Gardner lowered his hand and watched his boyfriend, “What do you need then?” he asked, trying to avoid any annoyance in his voice.  
“Something to distract me. A drink, a boggart, anything!” Fin said, stalking over the dresser and slamming his fist onto it.   
Watching, Gardner studied the dusty haired brunette, “When you mean anything, you mean anything?” he asked him.  
Fin growled, lowering his head and shutting his eyes, “Anything dammit…” he muttered.  
A sly grin appeared on Gardner’s face. Pulling his wand out from his jeans pocket, he gave it a gentle flick. The bedroom door closed and locked on its own.   
Swiftly turning and leaning on the dresser, Fin watched the door close. He was surprised. Then his eyes landed on Gardner.  
Gardner pulled off his white t-shirt that was stained with paints that ranged from blue to dark yellow. His chest was pale and freckled. The man was covered in tattoos. Most of them were artistic. One on his shoulder was of a thin paint brush with colours flooding out of it. On his ribcage a dark rose stood out and the stem bled into swirls.   
“I’ll give you a distraction,” Gardner said, putting his hands on his own hips in an almost Superman-like pose.  
Fin blinked his light coloured eyes, still holding onto the dresser. “You look like an idiot,” he said.  
Gardner walked over, making sure to sway his hips just a little to capture Fin’s attention. “You listen and only listen from now on,” he said, walking his hands up his chest.   
“What are you-?” Fin started to ask but Gardner put his finger to his boyfriend’s lips.   
“You are welcome to say no at any time…but I highly suggest you don’t,” Gardner said with a grin then took a step back, “Shirt off,” he ordered.  
Fin hesitated for a second at the command but he did as he was told. Crossing his arms over his chest, he pulled his shirt off. He was not much bigger than Gardner. He had no tattoos anywhere on his chest, not yet anyway.   
“Good,” Gardner said, now placing his warm hands on his shoulders. He slowly lowered them to rub his chest. He could hear and feel Fin slowly inhale. “Now, you’re not allowed to move,” Gardner said.   
“Move for what?” Fin asked just as Gardner moved forward to latch his lips onto his neck.  
Fin’s head tilted back for a second as he felt Gardner start to nibble on his throat.   
“No moving and defiantly no coming until I say so…” Gardner growled into Fin’s ear, causing the werewolf to suddenly shudder.  
With that, Gardner lowered himself down to his knees. His hands touched Fin’s trousers, gently cupping him through the fabric. He rubbed, wanting to get him hard before anything else happened.  
“Gardner, Merlin…” Fin muttered, keeping his head back as he was palmed.  
Unbuttoning and pulling down his trousers, Gardner wet his lips. With another gentle tug, the boxers were gone too. Not to his surprise, it didn’t take long for Fin to get hard for him.   
Peering up at Fin, Gardner slowly licked the underside of his cock, bringing his lips around the tip before fully taking him in.   
A moan escaped Fin, his fingers digging into the dresser. He tilted his head forward and opened his eyes to watch as Gardner toyed with him.   
Locking eyes with his boyfriend, Gardner sucked slowly, hallowing out his cheeks before taking him out to catch his breath. Panting lightly, he wrapped his fingers around him and pumped lightly.   
Once content, he brought Fin into his mouth again, taking him deeper and deeper until his nose touched the base. Fin’s moans vibrated through him to the point where Gardner could feel it. It was so perfect that Fin accidently jerked forward.  
Taking him out again, Gardner felt a bit of drool leak out the side of his mouth. Wiping it off, he looked up at his boyfriend, “I said, no moving,” he said, then added, “For that I’m not letting you come. Not any time soon,” he said.  
Fin whimpered, feeling Gardner’s hands press against his public bone before devouring him again. God it was hard to hold on and not let everything go.   
“Fuck Gardner…s-so good…” Fin said, almost whining as Gardner’s tongue licked around the tip of his cock. He could feel it start to throb. He needed a release.   
Moving faster now, Gardner continued to take him in his mouth, his eyes still locked on his even though they watered a bit. He could see Fin struggle not to come. He could see his desperation on his face, his red cheeks and eyes glazed with lust and desire.   
“Please Gardner! Please, Oh God please…” Fin begged, trying his hardest to stand still like he was ordered to. If he did this any longer he would not be able to hold back.   
With one last swirl of his tongue, Gardner moved away and got to his feet. He immediately kissed Fin, his hands holding his face in place as his tongue slid right into his mouth.  
A moan escaped Fin, allowing access quickly. Gardner was greedy and Fin loved it. Gardner held onto the kiss for a little longer then broke away and looked his boyfriend in the eyes, “Do you want me?” he asked in a low, lustful hiss.   
“Fuck yes,” Fin blurted out then cringed as he felt his leg between his knees. Gardner brushed up against him, practically grinding his body against his.   
“What do you want me to do?” Gardner asked, biting into his bottom lip, sucking gently before moving onto his jawline and neck.   
Exhaling slowly, Fin cautiously put his hands on Gardner’s hips. It was risky but when he did and Gardner did nothing about it, he relaxed and started to rub, “I want you…I want to feel you. I want you to dominate me. I need it, please,” Fin asked.  
Gardner looked up from his kissing, nearly shivering at the werewolf’s touch. He slid one hand up to his hair and gripped it a little, “Is that what you need? Me to tame the werewolf inside you, hm?” he asked.  
“Y-Yes,” Fin blurted out, staring into Gardner’s eyes, “Now Gardner, now, please,” he begged.  
How could Gardner say no to that? Just from the way Fin pleaded it made him hard too. Gardner didn’t mind being dominate. Things needed to be spiced up a little and he loved that Fin played along.   
“Fine, foot of the bed, bent over,” Gardner ordered him and gave him one more kiss on the lips before leaving to the bathroom for a moment.  
Leaning on the dresser, Fin watched as Gardner left. He took a few deep breaths then walked over to the foot of the bed and like he was ordered to he bent over.   
A second later, Gardner came back and smoothed his hand down Fin’s back. Still dressed in his trousers, Gardner took his wand out again and waved it toward the opposite side of the bed. There, on the lower head board slid two doors to reveal a mirror underneath.   
Fin shivered, lifting his head slightly to see his and Gardner’s reflection. He had not seen the mirror before. By the way Gardner stood behind him, it made him ache more. He was nearly dripping for him.   
Gardner pushed Fin down a little more then slid his hands to cup his arse, “God you’re so sexy…” he said then moved his hands back to take off his trousers and boxers.   
Once removed, Gardner picked up a small bottle of lube that he got from the bathroom and squeezed some onto his index finger. Slowly he inserted it into Fin and watched as his back arched, “Easy…” he muttered quietly.  
Fin cringed slightly, fist curling into a ball. With his other hand he grabbed a pillow and put it under his chest and stomach for some support.   
Adding more fingers, Gardner was careful. His eyes looked at their reflection. He studied Fin, seeing him react to when another digit was added. “Are you ready for me?” he asked him. Fin nodded.  
Tossing the lube aside, Gardner placed his hands firmly on Fin’s hips. Getting into place, he slid his cock inside and gasped lowly. His eyes closed for a second, allowing for the both of them to adjust.  
“Fuck…” Fin moaned loudly, shutting his eyes and lowering his head for a second.  
Getting his grip back, Gardner began to move, trusting his hips into Fin while his eyes remained on the mirror. “Look at the mirror,” he ordered Fin.   
Remembering, Fin lifted his head and suddenly moaned as he watched Gardner pushed inside him. It was so hot to watch. Fin was amazed that Gardner came up with the idea.  
“Look at us,” Gardner growled, now moving harder. He lowered himself, chest resting against his back while his arm stretched to hold onto his shoulder, “You look so good under me…”he said, groaning loudly.  
Eyes rolling back for a moment, Fin lowered his hand to touch his own cock. It still ached from before but now it was ridiculous. He paused for a second, looking in the mirror, “C-Can I touch myself?” he asked.   
Gardner grinned, moving his hips in a rhythm, “Yes but tell me how you feel as you do it,” he ordered.   
Hand wrapping around, Fin squeezed and moaned, “God, so good…so deep,” he blurted out, moving his hips back to match Gardner, “I love you so much…god you’re so good…so big,” he whimpered.  
Grinning, Gardner felt the need to release. As he watched Fin and himself in the mirror, he saw their eyes lock, “Come for me, come now!” he suddenly barked out of nowhere.  
Fin came quickly, his body shuddering as he released himself all over the bed and on himself. He moaned loudly, crying out Gardner’s name. Within seconds Gardner came too. With a few more hard thrusts, the ginger man steadied himself and didn’t move a muscle.   
It was quiet for a few moments. All that was heard was their heavy breathing.   
Slowly, Gardner sat up again and slid out and backed away from Fin. He felt a bit dizzy and nearly stumbled.   
Fin stared in the mirror, his eyes wide and body tingling with pleasure. Carefully he climbed onto the bed, went to his side and fell into it with no hesitation. He laid there on his stomach, face in the pillow as he tried to catch his breath.  
Gardner watched and walked to his side and crawled over and smoothed the hair away from his face, “You alright?” he asked.  
“God that was brilliant…” Fin muttered, turning his head to look at Gardner, “Bloody brilliant…”  
Smiling now, Gardner pulled the blanket up a little and held out his arms, “Come here…”  
Slowly, Fin inched his way over and rested his head on Gardner’s chest, “We needed this…we really did…” Fin said, “Thank you…”  
“I hope I didn’t hurt you. I hope I distracted you,” Gardner said, planting a kiss onto his head before holding him close.  
“It was amazing…” Fin replied, his voice soft and relaxed. He snuggled closer, a sleepy smile on his face.  
Gardner chuckled, “I love you,” he said.  
“I love you too...” Fin yawned, “Maybe next time you listen…” he murmured.  
“Next full moon,” Gardner said.  
“Whatever Flowers…” Fin said, falling asleep.  
End


End file.
